


Maybe if our worlds collide (we could be together)

by Commander_Leashy



Series: Kara/Daisy one shots [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Leashy/pseuds/Commander_Leashy
Summary: It only takes four meetings for Kara Danvers to fall in love with Daisy JohnsonAU in which Daisy is helping the DEO as a spy inside Cadmus and Kara can't help but fall in love with her





	Maybe if our worlds collide (we could be together)

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you guys asked for a Kara/Daisy meeting so this is for you guys
> 
> While this is part of the Kara/Daisy one shots series, since it is set in season 2 and some of my other one shots take place before that, it is not in the same timeline/universe as those one shots and so lets just say all of the one shots are seperate from each other
> 
> Hope you enjoy

Kara lands on the DEO balcony and walks towards the command centre, seeing Alex talking to an unfamiliar brunette

 She walks towards them and the woman notices her first, her mouth tilting up into a small smirk as their eyes meet and Kara can’t help but notice the way her eyes seem to glisten with the expression.

Alex notices the woman’s gaze focused on something behind her and turns to see her sister striding towards them.

“Supergirl. Hey” Alex smiles as the blonde reaches her side 

“Hey Alex” Kara greets with a smile in return before looking over at the brunette with the rich brown eyes and playful smirk

“Oh, yeah. Supergirl, this is Agent Johnson. She works for Shield. They’re helping us take down Cadmus.” Alex explains “Agent Johnson has been undercover with them for a while now. She was just giving me the latest Intel

“Nice to meet you,” Agent Johnson says, sticking her hand out

Kara reaches out and shakes her hand as gently as she can “You too. Thanks for your help”

The brunette nods “Just doing my job”

“Anyways, I gotta go. Got some business to take care of before I go back to Cadmus”

“Okay. Be careful, Daisy” Alex says

The girl nods in response “I’ll report back as soon as I can”

“Nice meeting you, _Supergirl_ ” the brunette smirks again as she says the name when she walks away and Kara’s brow furrows as she returns the sentiment

* * *

 When Kara enters Lena’s office less than 2 weeks later with a smile on her face and baked goods from Noonan’s in a box in her hand the woman - Daisy - is sitting on the couch and the box almost falls to the ground as her eyes widen

Both Lena and Daisy look up as they hear a soft gasp and Lena’s mouth breaks into a smile as she sees her best friend

Daisy smirks that smirk again as she sees the blonde and Kara suddenly finds her eyes tracing the sturdy jawline as she sees it flex with the expression

“Hey Kar,” Lena says as she gets up off the couch and takes the box from the girl’s hand, setting it on the couch before wrapping her arms around the woman

“Hey” Kara replies, her eyes not once leaving the brunette still on the couch

Once Lena pulls back she notices Kara’s gaze trained on Daisy and quickly clears her throat as Daisy gets up and walks towards them, still smirking

“Daisy, this is Kara. Kara this is Daisy, my sister” the CEO says

Kara frowns, crinkle erupting between her eyes at the news

“Oh, we’ve met before” Daisy smirks, winking at Kara when Lena’s gaze flicks between the two of them

Kara’s eyes go wide at the words

“You have?” Lena asks, intrigue evident on her face as she looks to Kara

“Uh-we-I…” the girl stutters, completely thrown off by Daisy’s revelation and her still smirking face

“I’m a friend of her sister’s,” Daisy tells her sister

“Oh, I didn’t know you knew Alex” Lena looks back over at Daisy

“Yeah, I’ve worked with her before. Shield does comply with other government organisations sometimes” she chuckles as she wraps an arm around Lena’s shoulder

“You brought doughnuts?” Lena asks, a smile quickly creeping onto her face

“Of-of course” Kara smiles back, regaining her composure

“You’re the best, Kar,” the raven-haired woman tells her “lemme just run to the bathroom then we can get busy getting fat” she laughs

Both Daisy and Kara laugh back as the woman walks out of the office, Kara’s laughing quickly tapering as the door closes behind her

“What the hell are you playing at?!”

Daisy turns to her, eyebrow raised

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m just spending time with my sister”

“Does your sister know what you’re doing? Does she know that you’re spying on your mother’s organisation and putting her in incredible danger just by being here?!” She whisper-yells

Daisy’s face shifts then, the smirk disappears instantly and her eyes grow hard as the rocks that bend and break ships across the seas. Kara sees the way her jaw tenses and her eyebrows furrow.

“Does she know about your little side job?” The woman asks and Kara is completely thrown off again and consumed with guilt

“I-I was-I…”

“Lena is the most important person in my life. I circled the block five times before I walked in the building to check I wasn’t being followed. I’ll do the same when I leave.” Daisy tells her “Then I’ll spend the night watching over her apartment from a distance just like I do every time I visit her.”

“She’s my sister. I would never intentionally put her in danger”

Kara bows her head slightly before looking back up at the girl who is still frowning

“I’m sorry,” the blonde says “I’m just trying to keep her safe as well”

“I know” Daisy sighs “I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have gotten worked up like that. Lena, she’s always been there for me. I just get overprotective”

“I want to tell her,” Kara says suddenly “about-about… who I am. I-I-I just-I don’t want to lose her. I-“

“She knows” Daisy interrupts and Kara’s gaze snaps up to look at her

Daisy smiles and Kara can’t help but notice the beauty in the way her lips tilt upwards and her soft brown eyes seem to glow and light up like the gold desperately pulled from the ground by mankind

“My sister isn’t stupid, Kara. She’s the biggest genius I know. And I know two of the smartest minds in Shield.”

“She knows?”

Daisy shrugs “she’s not said anything to me. But I’d bet my life on it. I mean, I knew from the first moment I saw you”

“How?” Kara frowns

“It’s not a spectacular disguise” Daisy smirks “plus, I’ve known Alex a long time. She acted differently around ‘supergirl’. More open. I figured she had to be the famous little sister I’ve heard so much about”

“Why wouldn’t Lena say something?” Kara asks

Daisy shrugs “same reason as you I guess”

“You should tell her though. You’re her best friend. It won’t change the way she sees you. My sister isn’t like that”

Kara nods “I’m going to”

“Going to what?” Lena asks cheerfully as she strides back into the office

“Going to eat these doughnuts without you if you don’t get over here asap” Daisy covers quickly

The brunette spares a quick glance over at Kara who smiles appreciatively back at her

* * *

 The third time Kara sees Daisy it has been just over two months and the blonde’s thoughts have strayed to worry about the safety of the woman with the beautiful smile many times during those months

She repeatedly tells herself it’s because the woman is Lena’s sister and she’d never want anything bad to happen to anyone Lena cares about.

“Hey stranger” a voice calls as Kara walks into the DEO

The girl spins around at the familiar voice that has been playing on her mind recently

She sees Daisy walking towards her and after she gets over the shock and worry at seeing the black eye she is sporting she notices the cautiousness and hesitance to her walk and the way her arm wraps around her stomach delicately.

“Hey, you okay?” Kara asks as she reaches Daisy, her hand coming up to gently cradle the cheek under her bruised eye, her x-ray vision revealing a slight crack in the girl’s cheekbone.

She feels the shift under her palm as Daisy’s mouth twists up into her usual smirk and suddenly she is completely aware of the feel of the flawless skin under her own and completely unaware of why her hand came up to linger on the face of the girl she barely knows in the first place.

Her hand pulls back with superhuman speed and Daisy’s smirk only increases

“Don’t stop on my account”

“I-I-I’m sorry. I don’t know why I-“

“S’okay” the girl murmurs and Kara can suddenly see just how exhausted and fatigued Daisy is.

She can only imagine how tiring it must be to constantly be aware and on alert for fear of being made.

“How 'bout we go sit for a while. You got time before you need to head back?”

Daisy nods and Kara suddenly feels the need to wrap an arm around the girl and gently lead her to the safest and quietest place she can find but she doesn’t want to overstep. And so she when she notices that her hand has already gone out to touch the brunette she quickly pulls it back to her body, failing to notice Daisy noticing and smirking lazily at the motion

The blonde instead begins to walk, glancing behind her quickly to check that Daisy is following her.

She’s only taken a few steps when she feels a warmth and softness brushing against her fingers as Daisy’s hand slides into hers.

“I’m not a germaphobe, you know?” The brunette raises a brow “it’s okay if you can’t keep your hands off me”

Kara can’t help but chuckle at the brashness and confidence of the other woman as she allows their fingers to intertwine, continuing to lead the girl down the hallway.

When they find the room that Kara usually goes to when she needs some peace and quiet in the large and often overwhelming base Kara gently guides Daisy into the room and pulls her down onto one of the couches with her.

Daisy’s head instantly falls back to rest against the back of the couch and she sighs at finally being able to rest, even if it is only for a little while. The company she currently keeps certainly isn’t bad either.

“When’s the last time you were away from Cadmus?” The blonde asks gently

“Haven’t managed to get out since I went back after we spoke in Lena’s office” Daisy answers, prompting a frown to erupt on Kara’s face

“That was over 2 months ago” she cries

“It’s fine, Kara. It’s just the job” the girl shrugs

Kara sighs but decides not to push, not wanting to cause the girl any upset or distress when she’s already so clearly spent.

“When are you going to go see Lena? I can come with you” the blonde offers

Daisy shakes her head against the worn leather of the couch “I’m not going to see her. Not this time”

“But you haven’t seen her in 2 months”

“Things are different now,” Daisy tells her “Lillian’s starting to grow suspicious of me. She asked me to bring in some alien kid. I couldn’t do it. I let her beat me. That’s where I got this from” she points to her eye

“I can’t risk Lena’s safety just because I miss her”

“She misses you too,” Kara says “she mentioned you the other day. She misses you, I could tell”

“Hopefully this will all be over soon and she won’t have to miss me” Daisy sighs

“I’m sorry,” Kara says

Daisy’s head comes back up and she looks over at Kara, a frown clear on her face

“I should have taken Cadmus down by now. You shouldn’t have to be doing this”

“This is not your fault” Daisy assures her with a furrowed brow “I should have stopped Lillian ages ago. I always knew she was dangerous. Even when I was a kid”

“Hell, the only reason she adopted me was to cover up whatever shady stuff LuthorCorp was doing with good publicity ” Daisy chuckles mirthlessly

“I bet taking in an orphan with no other adoption prospects must have made her look like a saint” she continues “But she’s not my mother. The only good thing that came from her adopting me was getting to grow up with Lena”

The girl bows her head and closes her eyes, taking in a deep breath to compose herself and Kara’s heart aches for the girl who wasn’t entirely as lucky as she was in terms of adoption

“All Lillian’s ever done is hurt and disappoint her. I need to stop her before she does it again”

Kara places a delicate hand on Daisy’s shoulder and the woman cranes her neck to look up at her

“We’re going to stop her. There’s a lot of people working to shut her down. You’re not alone, Daisy. Just remember that, okay?”

"I can see that heart of gold under all that steel" the girl smiles, covering her gratitude with humour and confidence "Remind me to take you on a date when all this is over

Kara laughs and Daisy's face somehow brightens at the sound "I'll hold you to that"

"I hope you will" Daisy smirks back

“How long until you have to go back?” Kara asks softly

“Lillian's called for a meeting at 7. What's the time now?" the girl responds

Kara pulls her phone from her boot and checks the time

"Just gone half 5" Kara sighs, wishing she could give Daisy more time

Daisy sighs too "Oh well. I'll take what I can get"

"Why don't you try to have a quick nap" Kara suggests "I'll stay. Make sure you get some peace and quiet and I'll wake you up when you need to go"

Daisy smiles at the girl's compassion and selflessness

"Kara you don't have to do that. I-"

"I want to" Kara assures her "The least I can do is make sure you get even a tiny bit of rest"

Daisy looks hesitant "If you're sure?"

the blonde nods "Get some sleep. _Please_ "

"Thanks, Kara" Daisy replies, all trace of teasing and bravado gone from her voice, replaced by complete sincerity and gratitude

"You're welcome Daisy" the blonde replies

Daisy shifts to rest her head on the arm of the couch, her legs tucked up in close and Kara can tell she is uncomfortable from the way she shifts and turns frequently

"You can rest your legs on me. If-if you want." Kara offers and she doesn’t know where all her sudden forwardness and confidence is coming from

"Are you sure?" the brunette questions

Kara nods before gently taking hold of Daisy's legs and stretching them out to rest on her thighs

Daisy gives her an appreciative smile before settling down again

Kara smiles as she hears her breathing even out and deepen only five minutes later

When Daisy wakes again it is to a warm hand on her cheek and a gentle shaking on her shoulder.

Her eyes burst open as her body flings itself into a sitting position, her chest heaving as her eyes frantically look around, assessing her situation

"Hey, hey." she hears the soft voice "You're safe. It's okay"

Her fearful whiskey eyes quickly find Kara's deep blues and her body calms instantly

"I-I'm sorry" she mutters, still slightly out of breath

"Nothing to apologise for" Kara assures her

Daisy smiles weakly and Kara can see that the short nap has not done much to ease her exhaustion

The brunette only then notices a soft fabric covering her and looks down to see Kara's cape keeping her warm

"You didn't have to do that" the woman smiles

"The red looks better on you anyways" Kara shrugs with a playful smirk

Daisy chuckles

"Is it time?" she asks, sobering their mood instantly

Kara nods reluctantly and Daisy pushes herself to her feet with a sigh

The two women stand less than a metre apart and Daisy can see the worry and concern in Kara's eyes

"Be careful, okay?" the blonde says

Daisy nods "You too, though. You've promised me a date now"

Kara smiles back and before she knows it she is pulling Daisy into her arms for a tight embrace

Daisy instantly wraps her arms around Kara's neck and rests her head against the woman's shoulder

"I'll be okay" she tries to assure the blonde

They eventually pull back and Daisy gives the blonde an assuring smile

"Hey, can you do me a favour?" the brunette asks

”Of course. Anything" Kara replies instantly

"When you see Lena can you tell her that you bumped into me in the street or something? Tell her I had to rush off back to shield. Tell her I'm okay" Daisy requests "I know she worries. I just want her to know that I'm okay"

"Yeah, of course," the blonde says "I'm going to see her later. I'll make sure she knows"

"Thanks, Kara. For everything" Daisy tells her, motioning to the couch

"Anytime" Kara offers "Just come back safe, yeah?"

Daisy nods before turning to leave

"I'll see you around, _Supergirl_ " she smirks before exiting the room

* * *

 The next time the two women meet it has been another two months and Kara is seated at one of the desks at the command centre of the DEO when she hears two familiar raised voices

She spins in her chair to see Alex and Daisy engaged in a heated discussion as Alex removes a pair of handcuffs from the woman’s wrists

She can see a slight anger on Daisy’s face as the two women continue to talk, the woman’s now freed hands gesturing angrily.

Kara shoots to her feet and is over to them in seconds.

She allows Daisy a few seconds to register who is in front of her before throwing her arms around the woman

Daisy sighs in content, any previously shown anger quickly dissipating as Kara’s arms wrap around her neck

The brunette’s arms reciprocate the embrace as she clings onto the fabric of Kara’s suit on the back of her shoulders while burying her face into the crook of the woman’s neck, her nose desperately breathing in the scent of the woman she knows she is falling for.

“I’m glad you’re back” Kara murmurs against the woman’s shoulder

“Me too.” Daisy replies, though there is a hesitance and sadness in her voice that has Kara pulling back instantly

“What were you guys talking about?” Kara asks warily, eyeing the two women upon remembering how they were arguing before she reached them

Daisy bows her head slightly and so Alex steps forward to explain

“I had to pull her out. Pretended to arrest her when she was on a mission for Cadmus” the woman tells her sister “Lillian is growing more and more suspicious. It’s too dangerous for her now. And we have enough intel to take Cadmus down now anyway”

“But not enough to take Lillian down!” Daisy’s head shoots up “You have nothing connecting her to any of this and I’m not letting her get away again”

“You can’t go back, Daisy. It’s too dangerous” Kara tries to reason with the woman

“I have to” she says, and Kara is beginning to realise the girl is just as stubborn as she herself is.

“You think they’re going to let you back in now anyway?” Alex frowns, folding her arms across her chest “They know my team took you in. They’re not going to believe you just managed to escape a highly guarded, top-secret government organisation”

“That’s why we have to make it look believable”

Alex is already shaking her head but it takes Kara a few extra seconds to comprehend what the girl is suggesting.

The blonde’s eyes widen when she does “No way”

“If you don’t do it, _they_ will if I go back and they don’t believe me” Daisy tries

“So don’t go back!” Kara cries

“I have to, Kara!” The blonde can see tears brewing in the girl’s eyes and the exhaustion she could see in her the last time they met has only worsened.

“Come with me” Kara orders softly, taking the girl’s hand and beginning to pull her down the hallway, sending a small nod in Alex’s direction to let her know that she is going to sort this all out.

Daisy lets herself be led to the small room they occupied the last time they were together.

She sits with Kara when the girl pulls them down onto the couch.

“I-I’m so tired, Kara” Daisy sighs “I just need this to be over. And it won’t be until Lillian is behind bars. Lena is not safe until Lillian is locked up.”

“Come here” Kara gently pulls the girl into her arms and holds her tightly.

She feels soft tears dampening her neck as Daisy buries her face in it.

Kara tightens her arms around her, reassuring the girl that she is not going anywhere.

When Daisy pulls back only a short time later there are tear tracks on her cheeks and her eyes are pleading

“You have to let me go back, Kar” she tries

“I know” Kara sighs, bowing her head, understanding that this is something Daisy needs to do, no matter how much she dislikes it.

“This is the last time though, okay?” She requests “I can’t keep watching you go back to putting yourself in danger”

Daisy smirks and it is a sight for sore eyes for Kara.

“Does the girl of steel miss me when I’m gone?”

“Yes, she does” Kara’s reply is full of sincerity and Daisy’s smirk falters to a loving smile.

“I miss you too” The brunette admits

“So don’t take so long to come back this time” Kara pleads

“I won’t” Daisy assures her “I’m going to finish it this time. Then I’m coming straight back to take you on that date we discussed”

Kara smiles “You better”

“So am I going to have to run into some walls or are you going to rough me up a little so they believe I managed to escape?” Daisy tries to soften the request with humour, only managing to dampen the mood instantly

“Daisy I can’t” Kara shakes her head firmly “There’s no way I could intentionally hurt you. I just can’t do it”

Daisy sighs but she understands

“Okay” She relents easily “I won’t ask you to do something you’re not comfortable with. I’ll ask Alex, okay?”

“I don’t think my sister will want to beat you up either” Kara tells her

“Yeah, but she’s easier to convince. I’ll just piss her off to rile her up. I’m good at it” the girl smirks

Kara sighs and bows her head “Is this really necessary? I don’t want to see you in pain”

“If I go back looking completely unharmed Lillian will never let me leave that way. If she doesn’t believe me Kara I’ll be a lot worse off than if I just take a beating from your sister”

Kara knows she is right but that doesn’t make her despise the idea any less

“Let’s get it over with then” Kara sighs, taking Daisy’s hand with the intention of leading her to find Alex

“You don’t have to come, Kara. You don’t have to watch” Daisy almost pleads with the blonde, not wanting her to have to see the beating she will have to take

“I’m not leaving you” Kara tells her

Daisy gives her a small but appreciative smile and Kara leads them out of the room

They find Alex in one of the training rooms with a few other agents

The redhead dismisses the other agents when she sees the two women enter the room

It takes a whole ten minutes of heated discussion to finally convince Alex that she needs to do this and the woman sighs before nodding

Daisy gently takes Kara’s hand again and leads her to the edge of the room pleading with her to stay there and try to not look

“I could be annoying and piss you off to get you started” Daisy offers with a crooked half smile when she walks back to the middle of the room

“I could never be pissed enough to want to beat you up, kid” Alex tells her

“I’m sorry” the brunette bows her head

Alex moves closer and places a hand on her shoulder “Me too”

Daisy lifts her head again “Don’t be. I’m asking you to do this”

Alex sighs, closing her eyes briefly before opening them again and nodding.

“You ready?”

Daisy nods and Alex steels herself, pushing back her emotions and fondness for the brunette she has known for a couple years now

Her hand slides back to gently hold the back of Daisy’s neck to keep her steady, then suddenly her knee shoots up and rams into Daisy’s stomach, doubling the woman over with a sharp cry

Kara gasps softly and has to hold herself back as Daisy quickly straightens herself, not wanting to seem vulnerable and make Alex feel any worse

The brunette looks Alex in the eyes and nods, reassuring her.

The older woman’s fist then rams into her face from the side before her other one comes up to deliver a swift uppercut

Daisy stumbles back slightly but Alex’s hand on her shoulder catches her and keeps her steady

“It’s okay” the redhead says, trying to assure the younger woman “It’ll be over soon. All of this will”

Daisy turns to the side to spit out the blood that had pooled in her mouth before turning back to nod at Alex again

Kara watches with clenched fists and tears brewing in her eyes that she does not wipe away since they are already blurring her vision slightly and preventing her having a clear view of the beating the woman she knows she is already beginning to love is suffering.

“Go” Daisy tells Alex softly

The redhead’s fist plows into Daisy’s face twice before her knee comes up to slam into Daisy’s ribs again

Kara watches the beating for only a couple minutes more before she is speeding forward and separating the two women.

“That’s enough” she says firmly

Alex backs away instantly, taking the first chance she can get to stop having to pummel the young girl.

Kara turns from her sister to look down at a gasping and wheezing Daisy who is doubled over, her hands resting on her knees.

Kara quickly gets to her knees in front of the brunette and her eyes desperately chase Daisy’s.

The brunette looks up slightly and Kara’s heart breaks at the sight of an already swollen eye, several splits in her lip, and blood dripping from multiple places on her face, the majority from her nose.

“Kara, I don’t-” the brunette goes to croak out

Kara can already tell that the brunette is going to argue with her stepping in.

“No. That’s enough” she reaffirms, leaving no room for argument “I doubt Cadmus is going to have the compassion to let a doctor check you out”

“So they’re not going to see the three cracked ribs like I can. They’re not going to be able to hear the way your chest is rumbling with every breath _like I can_.”

Daisy sighs, knowing she cannot argue with the blonde

“They’re going to see your face and that’s all they’ll bother to take a second glance at. And that’s already completely banged up. I don’t think it needs any more work” the blonde huffs angrily

Daisy nods and when she nearly topples over herself Kara does not hesitate to sweep the woman into her arms

Daisy desperately wants to just curl up in her arms and not move for at least another couple hours but she knows she has to get back before her injuries are less than recent.

“K-Kara I need to-”

“You can wait 5-10 minutes before going. I’m not convinced you won’t just collapse as soon as you leave the building. And that would be no use to any of us” Kara tells her, already knowing what she is going to say

Daisy nods, not in any shape to do anything other than comply

“We can go sit for a few minutes” Kara says as she goes to walk them out of the training room and back to the room they’d been in before

“Thank you, Alex” Daisy croaks out before they pass through the doorway

Alex nods “Just stay safe and take those bastards down, okay?”

Daisy nods back and Kara walks them out

They spend only 5 minutes curled up on the couch before Daisy’s head has stopped swimming and Kara helps her back out to the command centre where they say their goodbyes once more.

Kara watches Daisy leave, fear and worry consuming her at the thought that this time the brunette might not come back.

* * *

 Kara is spending the evening with Lena in the woman’s apartment when she gets the news only a week later.

Her phone rings and as soon as she answers Alex’s voice is frantic and fast in her ear

“Daisy reached out a while ago. We only just got the message. She said we need to move now. Said Lillian is getting ready to move the operation again. Something’s wrong, Kara”

Kara’s heart drops and all the blood rushes to her ears and she vaguely notices Lena glancing over to her, confusion and concern clear on her face at the sight of a wide eyed and shaking Kara

“We’re on the way to the location she gave us now and-”

“How long is a while?” Kara asks desperately as she rises to her shaky feet.

“What?” Alex asks

“You said she reached out a while ago but you only just got her message. How long is a while ago Alex?”

“I-I-I don't know. A few hours?” Alex tells her “I’m sorry, Kar”

“Oh god” the blonde says “I-I-I’m on my way”

She cuts the call off and turns to Lena who is now stood in front of her with concern and worry on her features

“I-I-I have to go, Lee” she tells her frantically “I-I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Lena. I-”

Lena takes her shaking hands, trying to ground her and gives her an assuring smile

“It’s okay, Kar.” She assures her with a knowing smile

“Go be a hero” she confirms it and Kara is suddenly overcome with crushing guilt as well as fear.

She knows she should tell the woman who she is racing off to save. She knows she should tell her that her sister may be in danger, but she can’t bring herself to spark in Lena the same fear and worry that already consumes her

Kara nods before racing out onto Lena’s balcony and taking off towards the address Alex had texted her after she’d hung up

As she lands outside the large warehouse she sees numerous Cadmus operatives being forced into DEO vans, handcuffs donning their wrists.

Then she sees Alex shoving a handcuffed Lillian Luthor out of the building

“Where is she?” Kara questions her sister as soon as reaches her

“No sign yet. I’ve got agents sweeping the building though” Alex replies  

“Where is she?” The blonde growls, turning to Lilian instead “What’ve you done to Daisy?”

“Are you fraternising with both my daughters now?” The woman sneers

Kara feels the heat brewing behind her eyes and has to stop herself throwing Lillian into the nearest wall

“She’s not your daughter” Kara finds herself snarling back

Lillian chuckles and Kara’s fists clench dangerously “She may not have taken the Luthor name, but she is legally my child. No matter how much you or she dislikes it.”

“She’s a traitor anyway” the woman suddenly glares “Daisy got what was coming to her. Ungrateful orphan”

Kara growls again, speeding into the building before she can’t help but kill the woman

She races through the building, desperately seeking out any sign of the brunette.

It’s not until she sees a few DEO agents busting into the basement and follows them down that she hears a soft grunting and wheezing.

She sees a large steel door at the end of the basement hallway and speeds towards it before promptly kicking it off its hinges

Her eyes widen as they instantly fall upon a beaten and bloody Daisy hanging from the ceiling by chains on her wrists

The girl’s head has already fallen to her chest and her eyes have slipped closed; she doesn't even seem to have registered the door being kicked down

Kara runs to the woman and gently takes her chin in her hand to lift her head

Daisy’s eyes flutter open at the soft touch on her bruised skin and she sighs happily

“I got made” She croaks out, that annoyingly attractive smirk just managing to push through the blood and grime covering her face

Kara breaks the chains around her wrists, her hands swiftly dropping back down to catch the woman as her legs buckle underneath her when her feet fully touch the floor.

“I got you” She assures her as Daisy’s hands weakly come up to desperately wrap around Kara’s neck and grapple at the fabric of her suit.

“Lillian?” The brunette asks as Kara’s arms snake around her waist to hold her against her

“Alex has got her” Kara answers “She’s not going anywhere, Daisy. We’ve got enough on her this time. She’s going away for a long time”

“It’s over?” Daisy questions further

Kara smiles slightly “It’s over, Dais” she confirms

Daisy sighs in relief and fatigue, her head crumpling to Kara’s shoulder

One of Kara’s hands comes up to gently cradle the back of Daisy’s head against her shoulder while the other remains around her waist to keep the girl upright.

They remain in their embrace in content silence for a while before Kara speaks

“Let me get you out of here”

Daisy nods and is not surprised when Kara goes to sweep her into her arms

She gently stops the woman though by placing her hands on her biceps and pushing against her softly

“I want her to see me walking out of here” she explains stubbornly “I want her to know that for all she’s put me and Lena through we’re both still beating her”

Kara nods and instead moves to snake her arm around Daisy’s waist again, looking over to her to check she’s okay with it

Daisy nods and places her arm over Kara’s shoulders to help keep herself up.

“Now let’s get out of here” the brunette says

“I believe I’ve got a date to organise” She smirks and Kara can’t help but grin widely down at her.


End file.
